NAUGHTY THOUGHTS, FOR SHAME
by Jochamon
Summary: Thinking it was just a joke, Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuuko, and a few others, really did end up going to a bath house courtesy of Yuuko . Dou/Wata XD R&R Please


At first, it was all a joke. A little jab that Yuuko and Mokona enjoyed to anger Watanuki. It all started when they were all having Dinner at Yuuko's shop. Watanuki was almost done with his job. After the cooking, he was able to go back to his place.

"Watanuki," Yuuko started, "have you ever been to a bath house? You know…the one with the hot springs to go and relax afterwards."

"Eh? Uhh…never actually. I never really enjoyed the thought of taking a bath while there were other men around. Plus…with the hot springs…also weird…just sharing the same water…it's…no."

"Ooooh??" Mokona chuckled.

"Does that mean…that he never had those naughty thoughts of Himawari at a bath house?"

Watanuki turned red. As much as he liked Himawari, he never had THOSE kinds of thoughts like that…it just felt…so wrong!

"W-Whoa, hey, I'm not a pervert…unlike SOME people."

Yuuko feigned hurt.

"Aww…Watanuki, is that all you think of me…A PERVERT??"

Watanuki was not fazed.

"Sometimes…yes."

"UWAH! SO MEAN!"

It was all just a joke…each one jabbing the other. It was never spoken about for a week. There wasn't even any inside jokes that Yuuko and Mokona would play against him. So…when Doumeki came over the next time, enjoying their evening tea (and alcohol), Yuuko exclaimed that she wanted to go to a bath house.

Watanuki hoped that she was kidding. He hoped that she was finally, after all those days, saying an inside joke, and then soon Mokona would join in and say, "YES, LET'S HAVE NAKED DANCE PARTY AND NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!!"

Well…not EXACTLY like that, but with Mokona, anything could be possible.

However, his hope was not possible, and his worst nightmare came true.

Yuuko was serious about going to a bath house.

--------------------------

She invited Kohane along. Apparently, she had never been to a bath house, either.

"Alright, boys to the left, girls to the right."

"Ah…thank god…I don't have to deal with Yuuko's crazy antics…"

"Aww, Watanuki, you hurt me so…but, you could make it up to me by joining me to this side of the bath house…"

After a few minutes of annoyed twitching, Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's wrist, and dragged him to the Men's side. Yuuko feigned hurt, once again.

"AWW, WATANUKIII~! YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH HIM INSTEAD OF ME?"

He blushed an unbelievable shade of red and dropped Doumeki's arm.

"YOU ARE LIMITED TO 4 CUPS OF SAKE WHEN WE GET BACK!!"

"DEMON!!"

-------------------------------------

"Oh, god…please, let me survive the night…"

Watanuki sighed and leaned back. He looked up at the night sky, depressing thoughts leaving him as he was distracted by the glistening of the stars.

"This…is actually not half bad…I could probably get used to this…"

"Really? For someone who was blushing the entire time in there? Everyone thought you were some pervert."

Watanuki lost his balance and fell into the hot water. He quickly resurfaced and immediately moved away from Doumeki, who was only a couple feet away from him.

"S-SHUT UP! DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING A LITTLE EMBARRASSED! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, AFTER ALL!"

"What's to be embarrassed about? We're both men."

"ARG…OH, GOD…WHY ME? WHY ME?"

"Shut up, idiot."

Watanuki sighed and slowly sunk into the water.

After staying in the water for so long, Watanuki was getting a bit dizzy. However, his time in the bath became a competition as he found out that Doumeki wasn't fazed. Soon after, Watanuki was starting to give up. He would rather admit defeat than faint and have Doumeki carry him to safety…NAKED.

"I'm…heading out. The heat is getting to me."

As he was grabbing his towel, his legs gave out. However, a certain someone caught him before his head hit the pavement. However…it wasn't like the other times that Doumeki saved him. It was…completely different…

"Oi, careful!"

He looked up, and he was literally inches away from his face. How did he get that close? Why did he get that close? Watanuki felt pressure around his waist, and it finally hit him.

His arm…

He's…so close…

"UUUWAAARRGH!!"

Doumeki let go of him to cover his ears, causing Watanuki to dunk back into the water. When he resurfaced, he was still in shock and quickly moved away from him.

"YOU!! YOU…T-TOO CLOSE, DAMN IT! TOO CLOSE!!!"

"I agree…your head was going to crack open if I didn't save you."

"Y-YOU…STAY RIGHT THERE! D-DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSER!!!"

"Idiot…"

----------------------------------

"SOO~~~ How was your first time at a bath house?"

Watanuki grumbled.

"It was alright. It would have been better if SOMEONE WASN'T BOTHERING ME!"

Doumeki looked at him.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one yelling. You pretty much scared all of the men away," he then started to walk in the direction of Yuuko's shop, "and then you started complaining about how uncomfortable it was to be the only two guys there."

Yuuko started laughing. They followed Doumeki's lead and walked behind him.

"Aww…our dear Watanuki," she dropped her voice to a mere whisper, "embarrassed being alone with Doumeki. What happened? Did you have naughty fantasies of him touching you in inappropriate places? You pervert, you…"

Doumeki sneezed.

Watanuki blushed such a deep crimson, Yuuko thought that he was going to pass out.

WHAT…THE….FFFFFFFUUUUU--"

---------------------------------------


End file.
